Entre suicidas se entienden
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo el mundo a tenido las tendencias suicidas y para estas, solo hay dos opciones: superación o saltar.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Hoshino Katsura que… ¡Aleluya! Sigue viva y hace el manga.

Hola, yo aquí con otra historia, bueno, esta vez la temática es algo mucho más seria, por algo es "M", espero que les guste.

* * *

Entre suicidas se entienden.

* * *

 ** _Yu._**

Él… desapareció.

Kanda podía enojarse al ver aquella sonrisa de Alma, pero ahora deseaba volver a ver aquella sonrisa, esa que iluminaba un cuarto, aquella que llamaba la atención, sí, es misma que llegó a encantar al azabache. Pero había que aceptarlo, no estaba, él no estaba y nunca más volverá, él se fue y todo fue su culpa, por esa estúpida discusión sin sentido y aquél "yo me voy de aquí" dicho por el coreano. Y pensar que el japonés espero la llegada de Alma hasta que el sol volvió a salir y los cielos se aclarecieron, no llegó y… no tuvo otra opción de –después de buscarlo por todas parte e ir a amenazar a cada persona que veía- llamar a los policías y para colmo ser entrevistado. Mierda que estupidez era esta, si él hubiera hecho algo a Alma no hubiera llamado a la policía y mucho menos estaría tan preocupado por el paradero del coreano. Estúpidos policías. Simplemente porque él tiene un historial grande con la policía lo veían como un posible sospechoso.

Después de la desagradable visita de los policías…. Alma no estaba.

….

 ** _Mi querida Lenalee._**

Puso la cara más seria que pudo, mientras que todos lloraban a su alrededor.

Apenas podía caminar, tenía las piernas vendadas y temblaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… pero no lloraba, Reever puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo un simple "Todo estará bien", pero ella solo siguió viendo aquello que no creía posible, aquella cosa que estaba delante de ella y que aun así ella no podía creer que esté pasando, el rubio intento hacer que ella se moviera, que haga algo además que quedarse viendo la lápida de su hermano. Reever solo pudo ver el temblor de ella y las lágrimas que de a poco iban cayendo, como a pesar de lo que pasó, ella aún se veía algo confundida con la situación.

Una vez que el rubio se fue a traer comida para ella. Lenalee puso su mano en la lápida, como para intentar saber si todo esto era cierto o no, ella paso los dedos por las letras "Descanse en paz Komui Lee"

….

 ** _Idiota._**

Entonces… vio como todo lo que alguna vez construyo… se derrumbaba a sus pies. Era algo parecido a hacer un castillo con cartas con tanto cuido, para que más tarde alguien venga –una persona idiota– y lo haga caer todo, si, era algo parecido… pero mucho peor, ya que esa persona que hizo caer todo tu trabajo eres tú mismo. Lavi solo pudo botar todo el humo que había en sus pulmones y vio la fría lluvia, recordó todo lo construido y todo lo perdido. Puso su mano en el ojo derecho y apretó con tantas ganas aquel objeto que cubría su ojo.

Recordó, al igual, el tiempo, si, ese mismo que iba transcurriendo lentamente, ese mismo que atrapo a alguien… recordó la hora _17:39_ y otra vez quiso gritar al aire.

…

 ** _Allen… (Asqueroso)._**

Lo último que vio… fue un perrito de color amarrillo.

Allen estaba sentado en la calle, tapándose de la lluvia con un techo de alguna casa, mientras que lloraba tanto sea de hambre como de miedo, como lo que vio hace poco, él no dejaba de temblar, mientras que abrazaba sus piernas e intentaba proteger a aquel animal que estaba cerca de él. Al pensar en el por qué lloraba o mejor dicho, por quién lloraba, se podía decir que era algo tonto, ya que esa persona no fue la mejor en todos sus años de vivencia, Cross era alguien malvado –y siempre dijo que no entendía como María se quedó con una persona así– pero de igual manera… lloró y para calmar su hambre, se puso en la boca aquella botella que estaba agarrando Cross cuando lo vio ahí inerte. El perrito del color de oro simplemente lloró levemente y se acurrucó en la pierna de Allen.

 _"Solo un trago no me hará mal"_

* * *

Esta historia se me vino de la nada, un día estaba muy triste –enojada– y entonces comencé a escribir el final de esta historia, eran cosas sin sentido, pero una vez que lo releí… me dije: "no está tan mal", así que decidí hacer la historia y oh, miren, es para mí historia número 60.

Bueno la historia se divide en cuatro partes, las cuales ya se dieron cuenta de quienes son, la primera es de Yu, y si, tiene ese título porque Alma siempre le decía así, luego es Lena, "Mi querida Lenalee" siempre le llamaba Komui, Lavi… "Idiota", así era llamado por Panda y Allen (Asqueroso), ya que Mana y María lo llamaban así y em… Cross lo llamaba asqueroso.

Bueno "María" según a lo que sé, así se llama la inocencia de Cross, no, no la pistola, sino la que canta.

La historia se trata de… que cada uno del cuarteto tiene su motivo de suicidio –que en el próximo capítulo se van a ir viendo, y aquí se ve el orden de las historias que se verán– en el momento real, ninguno del cuarteto se conoce, todos son unos desconocidos, pero después de ver sus motivos, se van a ir a conocer.

El próximo capítulo "Razones de Yu".

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
